


The One In Which The Author Is Sick Of Writing About Clothes

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You could try to look less uncomfortable in this, y'know." Dean straightened Cas' bowtie for what felt like the hundredth time. He was beginning to think that Cas had some sort of minor superpower that prevented ties from staying straight on him. In addition to being an angel, that was. "It suits you."</i>
</p><p>Prompt: In formal wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Which The Author Is Sick Of Writing About Clothes

"You could try to look less uncomfortable in this, y'know." Dean straightened Cas' bowtie for what felt like the hundredth time. He was beginning to think that Cas had some sort of minor superpower that prevented ties from staying straight on him. In addition to being an angel, that was. "It suits you."

"It's not the clothing that's making me uncomfortable." Cas tilted his head back to make Dean's task easier. "I still don't understand why it has to be me. You interact with people much more naturally."

"Firstly, you fit the profile. Whoever this is, they're only going for cute little dark haired guys. Sam is huge and I'm too fair. Secondly, practical invulnerability makes you the bait, every time. You'll be fine. Just channel some of that angel-of-the-lord confidence you've got when you're smiting things."

"I'm going to assume you're not telling me that I'm allowed to smite the other guests. I still don't see why you can't come with me."

"Because hot gay couples draw way too much attention." Dean winked at Cas. "You need to be discreet. As discreet as you possibly can be, anyway."

"Are you implying that I lack subtlety?" Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"I'm outright stating that you lack subtlety, at least as far as blending in with humans goes. It's okay, though." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas' nose, which was starting to wrinkle grumpily. "What you lack in subtlety you make up for in kicking ass."

Cas continued to look sceptical. "I still don't see why I needed to change my clothes for this. I was under the impression that I was already dressed overly formally." He looked at Dean searchingly, as though seeking the faintest hint that he was being mocked.

"Formal is a spectrum. Are you actually interested in learning about dressing appropriately, or are you still stalling?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Cas looked down and fiddled with his cummerbund. "I would listen if you wanted to tell me, but it's unlikely I'd heed your advice."

"I'm completely aware of that." Dean smiled fondly at Cas. "It's part of your charm."

"But you think I look good in this?" Cas took a half step back and held out his arms to show himself off. Dean could see he was fishing for compliments a mile away, but it wasn't like it'd hurt to give him one.

"The only way you look better is naked." Dean grinned.

Cas hummed thoughtfully, and then seemed to accept the praise. "Then perhaps I'll try nudity when we get home."


End file.
